


Revenge Fulfilled

by Nemeta



Category: Yars' Revenge
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeta/pseuds/Nemeta





	Revenge Fulfilled

It had to fight. That's all it knew. Fight, and stay alive to fight again.  


There was a time when it knew nothing but the simple joys of work and procreation. But that was in the past. Now only fighting brought it joy.  


The evil one waited patiently, shifting from one hue to the next in a mocking gesture of superiority. But it waited too. Hidden in the bizzare neutral zone, nothing could harm it.  


The Qotile sprung! It sprung too, launching it's attack! Colorful lights filled it's vision. When all cleared, the Qotile was destroyed.  


Yars had it's revenge.


End file.
